This invention is a structure for transmitting power from a power generating plant, particularly a nuclear plant, mounted on a floating platform in tidal water. The cable for connecting the power plant with a fixed location from which the power distribution travels to an on shore distributing system bends when the floating power station raises and falls with changes in the level of the water. Over a long period of time such bending of the cable back and forth will deteriorate the cable unless the bending is distributed over such a long length of cable that the local bending at any region is extremely small.
This invention supports the power cable on a frame which extends from the generating station to the fixed station; and the frame is constructed so that it bends along an arc which is of a length at least as great as the major part of the distance from the generating station to the fixed station.
In the preferred construction, the frame is shaped to an arc of approximately 180.degree., and the center line of the frame lies in a substantially vertical plane. By connecting the ends of the frame with the respective stations by connections which do not permit any angular movement of the frame with respect to the stations, any vertical movement of the generating station up and down with changes in the water level will be accommodated by localized changes in the radius of curvature of the frame along substantially the entire length of the arc.
The amount of flexing of the cable with changes in the relative level of the two stations can be made as small as desired by increasing the length of the frame. In order to protect the frame from wind and from weather conditions, particularly ice loading from freezing rain, there is a cover which extends over the frame, and preferably along the entire length thereof.
The cover is preferably made in two rigid sections which are connected together by a joint. The opposite ends of the cover are secured to the respective stations by other joints. The cover does not bend, but moves at the joints to accommodate changes in the respective levels of the different stations. Since the frame bends and the cover has rigid sections with hinge connections, the shapes of the frame and cover do not remain the same as the floating station moves up and down with respect to the fixed station. The inside cross-section of the cover is made large enough to accommodate the changes in curvature of the frame and the movements of the cover with respect to the frame as the result of differences in the shape of the frame and cover with different levels of the floating power plant.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.